


Ornaments

by Hans_die_Sockenpuppe



Category: Founder of Diabolism, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oneshot, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hans_die_Sockenpuppe/pseuds/Hans_die_Sockenpuppe
Summary: Lan XiChen is Jin GuangYao's light in his life. But what if they have met before in another life? Would it have been happier?





	Ornaments

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first fanfic on AO3!^^
> 
> This fanfic is about two lifespans and reincarnation, so death is inevitable. Please keep that in mind.  
> Also it contains spoiler from the novell, so read at your own risk.  
> Enjoy! :)

Lan XiChen do you believe in fate?

  
Since I was young I’ve had dreams of another life. In this life I was born as a girl, my father was devastated by that fact, but my mother loved me unconditionally. When my mother had been pregnant, my father had wished for an heir, who could help him in the fields and take over the family business after he deceased. A female heir was impossible, to keep a girl too expensive, for this reason he couldn't await the day to marry me off, so he wouldn't have to feed me any longer. My mother was quite the opposite. I always remembered her telling me that she wished for a daughter, so she could show her how to sew and knit, to do all the house chores, to help her daughter bearing children and seeing her granddaughters and grandsons growing up. The clothes my mother sewed were beautiful, she included little ornaments when it was possible and sold them off, to earn some extra money for my marriage. She said my wedding day would have to be the happiest day in my life. This was why I tried to help my mother as much as I could while I lived at my parents house. She did so much for me, it was only suitable to repay her as well as possible.

  
One day as I was carrying water to my parents’ house I saw a handsome man in the streets. He was tall, lean, had long, ebony hair and a truly enchanting smile. Without knowing him I was under his spell and couldn’t take my eyes off of him, while he was talking to another stranger. When he turned his head slightly, he caught a glimpse of me staring at him. Shy I averted my gaze, blushing because I would have to walk past him one way or another if I wanted to continue on my way home. It was indecent for a girl to stare at a man like this, hopefully he wouldn’t call me out on it. This would have been so embarrassing for me. But instead he greeted me with a smile, like we had known each other our whole lives and asked if he could help me carry the water. Neither the sun nor the moon nor the stars could compete with his beauty, especially with his smile, I was so fascinated, I didn’t notice I nodded in response. On the way back home we talked a lot. Since he was so kind, I opened up more and talked freely. He told me that his father was a famous woodworker and that he was his apprentice. His father wanted him to marry, but he hadn’t found a wife yet.  
The next day we met again in the streets of my hometown by coincidence. Spending the day together we decided to meet more frequently. We became friends. We became lovers. He asked me if I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, I couldn’t felt any happier, this man was the light of my life. Only my father was furious. When my lover asked for my fathers blessing, he sent him away without a word. Later he shouted at me, how could I have dared to charm a man out of my league. His anger stemmed from the belief that he would have to pay a high dowry and that the wedding day itself would ruin him, if he agreed. It took one word to shatter my happiness into pieces and make me feel miserable. I hated my father with my whole heart. That night I cried as quietly as I could, afraid my father could chide me for the tears that run down my face. When my unreasonable father was in a deep slumber my dear mother came up to me, wiping away my tears and whispering words of encouragement. However I didn’t want to hear any of it, insisting I didn’t want to marry any other man, it had to be the woodworker I adored. My mother was silent at first but assured me later everything would work out.

  
My mother kept her promise. She talked to my lover and they teamed up to convince his parents to accept a lower dowry, because he loved me so much. In the end my father also agreed to the wedding. The wedding day itself was beautiful, I felt so proud and touched to be wearing the red veil my mother had weaved. Finally I could be rightfully wed to the man who was always smiling so kindly. Soon I carried our first child under my heart, another should follow a few years later. Both of them wore his smile. The time I spend with my husband time flew by in a blink of an eye. We grew old but felt like we were young. I remember how the furniture my husband made for us was adorned with delicate ornaments looking like peonies and clouds, his very own trademark. How our children traced them with their little fingers, how they tried to imitate the decorations when they helped my husband. As age left it’s marks on our bodies my husband became ill. Even though he was a famous woodworker like his father, we couldn’t afford the medicine needed to cure his illness. As the days went by my husband became weaker and weaker. At some point he couldn’t stand up anymore. His face was so pale, the circles under his eyes nearly black, but he still kept this beautiful smile on his face. I spend the most of the day by his side, taking care of him. He took his last breath in my arms, thanking me for being his wife, telling me how much he loved me and our children. His last words were the wish to meet me again in another life. I wished for the same but with more wealth so death couldn’t part us again like this. There was no light again in this life.

 -

 

When I saw you in YunPin City, with the heavy bags you carried and the exhausted look on your face, you immediately reminded me of him. Your kind smile, your gentle features, your behaviour, everything about you was like him. My husband from a past life. But this time our roles were reversed. I helped you the best I could with re-establishing your sect, getting rid of the demon, that tried to oppress the whole cultivation world and I supported you in the following years. We became friends. We became sworn brothers. There was something you had forgotten.  
Sadly we were reborn as males, so you couldn’t love me like in our past life, but you were still the light of my life. Furthermore we were born into wealthier families, even though my own father never really recognised me as his son. I kept so many secrets from you, too afraid you would push me away if you learnt about all the crimes I had committed. But I still adored the kind smile on your face when you looked at me. In this life we were friends, not lovers, it didn’t matter at all as long as I could see you smile.  
Fate seemed to turn against us this time. My darkest secrets were laid open for the whole world to see, your trust in me was clouded, even though I never intended to harm you. I died at the hands of you, who had forgotten our shared past. Never in two lives had I felt this betrayed. Believing the man, who ruined me instead of trusting in me, who knew you like no one else, what were you thinking? And still I couldn’t bear the thought of causing your death. Your sword had pierced trough my chest before. Death courted me. It wasn’t that much of a sacrifice.

  
In the next life I hope to meet you again, no secrets, no betrayal. I wish to be your lover like in our lives before.

  
But am I worthy of being reborn?


End file.
